Inanimate pt3
by Mettlei
Summary: After six years...Itachi hadn't changed ... just maybe those crimson eyes held few more drops of experience. Graphic Yaoi. Vampire-AU. Hidan/Itachi.


_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: you might wanna read 'Inanimate pt1' and 'Inanimate pt2' before you read this... not that there's great plot or anything... it would just make more sense then...or maybe not... _

_An: thank you for the lovely reviews on the second part... and did you really think I would leave them like that? No way..._

_...Inanimate pt3..._

Hidan had travelled far in last six years, seen a lot, hated a lot, killed a lot... he had chased after the wind and perceived nothing... Itachi had disappeared from the face of earth... no matter how hard he tried there was no trace that would lead to the vampire... Hidan was tired from the hope that burnt in him whenever he reached a new city... the burning fire of hope was extinguished each and every time... it was as if Itachi had never existed.

Just how much it hurt, Hidan wasn't even able to grasp... he felt his chest tighten to its limit where he was sure he will simply fall on the ground and die... somehow... despite being immortal. But it didn't happen... the salvation refused him... he was left alone with his darkness the rotting loneliness and the only company he had was misery.

He gave up after these six years, he returned to his so called home and decided to look for the first trouble which could lead to his end.

That didn't work either, because every time when he was a hair away from his downfall the little voice in his head screamed that he _has to_ and he _wants_ to keep living... even though 'living' wasn't the real word... maybe existing would fit.

_Itachi where are you and why you chose to disappear... if this is a payback then really... payback's a bitch... _

_..._

Hidan was hunting down a betrayer demonologist and still even when doing something like this his thoughts wondered to one certain perfect creature that had left him just like he had done...

Maybe it was Hidan's distracted mind that led him to lose his guard and lose the track of where he was and where his pray was... he found himself in the middle of the night in a dark forest... realising that this was the very same forest in which he met Itachi nine years ago... it seemed like it happened yesterday... his memory was sharp... he remembered each detail... some maybe he wished he wouldn't... he knew he had overstepped the line nine years ago... he knew he didn't deserve to meet Itachi again... but that didn't change the fact that he wanted, if he was honest with himself he had lost hope... the hell, he had hoped for far too long... it even made him feel all used up and too fucking _old_. His looks maybe never changed and the years didn't leave the impression on his body but they worked just fine on his mind... and his mind was tired and emptied.

The blow to his back of the head surprised him and he fell on his knees cursing...

"Finally got you motherfucker!" he heard the betrayer demonologist's raspy voice as he received another strike over his shoulder with something that seemed like a metal cane or something... he tried to turn around and push himself up on his feet again but he was forced down with a fierce hit on his stomach that made him clutch at it with his hands and growl in pain...

"Son of a..." Hidan's cursing was interrupted by a series of strikes that left him bleeding and in white hot agony... his vision blurred and he only faintly felt the enemy turn him around on his back and hover over him.

"What now Hidan..." the betrayer asked mockingly.

He didn't _care _what now... didn't give a shit to put it nicely... the jibes didn't work on him... when the man leaned down over his face Hidan nicely gathered his spit along with his blood on the tip of his tongue and spit it in the man's face, grinning widely showing his bloodied teeth.

Another blow... and this one knocked him out completely...

...

Hidan felt delicate fingers on his cheek... ah, paradise... wait... what the... he didn't deserve paradise... so...

"Seriously Hidan, I had to lick nearly all of your body to heal you..."

Hidan's eyes popped open wide... he knew the voice!

When he really did see Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed he was laying on nicely clean and without any scratch on his body... he could also feel that he's absolutely naked under the sheet... his violet eyes glued on Itachi...

The vampire looked stunning as usual... hadn't changed a bit... just maybe those crimson eyes held few more drops of experience... Itachi was dressed in something that seemed like simple black pants and a simple black shirt but still Hidan thought it's perfect as perfect can get... Itachi's tiny smile made a jelly out of Hidan and all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around the delicate creature and squeeze him till he would believe that this is _real_...

"Too bad I was unconscious then..." he murmured feeling his lips stretch in a smile, Itachi's lips curled up in the corners some more.

"What happened?" he then asked trying not to think about the fact that he still wanted to hug the vampire sitting to his side.

Itachi turned on his side some more as he pulled one of his legs on the bed keeping it bent and under his other leg."Well, let's just say that your fellow demonologist made a nice meal for me... demonologist's blood just somehow seems better than anyone else's..." Itachi chuckled somewhat darkly and the rosy lips...

Hidan smirked. Rule number one when communicating with a vampire... don't get him excited with talking about blood, you'll turn into his next meal...

"We keep saving each other's asses..." Hidan stated, still craving a hug and a kiss as well... or... both together... he sat up on the bed rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch... that bastard was serious..." Hidan stated feeling slight dizziness.

"Yeah... you looked like a chopped up piece of meat when I got there...accidentally by the way..."

Hidan turned to Itachi smiling playfully and maybe hopefully."Want to kiss me better?"

"I already did... too bad you were unconscious." with that said the suddenly playful vampire stuck his tongue out at Hidan and leaned away from him when he saw the sparks of amusement and something else dance in the violet eyes.

Ah, Itachi was being perfect once more... Hidan smiling grabbed Itachi's arm tightly pulling the vampire on his lap to straddle him and it did feel perfect when Itachi's bent legs pressed against his hips and Itachi's slender arms wrapped around his neck, the smile still playing on vampires lips.

Hidan wrapping his arms around Itachi's middle pressed their mouths together, shivering when the vampire parted his mouth for him, the tongue in the hot mouth greeted his own by swirling around it.

Hidan's hands travelled up on Itachi's back and his fingers entangled in Itachi's silky hair massaging the scalp gently.

The vampire moaned softly in the kiss and Hidan felt Itachi's fingers on his neck pull him deeper in the kiss, he of course accepted immediately, he pulled Itachi firmly against his chest and he really had to believe now that this was real... it made him growl in the kiss.

They both were breathing somewhat heavier when they parted from the kiss, Hidan kept Itachi close, close enough to feel breaths on his lips and to feel the heat coming from Itachi's reddened cheeks.

"Itachi... where the hell you've been all this time...?" he asked as his hand cupped Itachi's red cheek and his thumb played over the wet plump lip with his violet eyes following his moves. The corner of those lips curled up hearing his question and Hidan's thumb traced it as if to feel the smile.

"I was running away from the war... and myself... and you... everything... too bad it didn't work..."

The words made Hidan look in Itachi's crimson eyes darkly. But he decided to discard this for now as he dived for another kiss.

Ah, how he loved Itachi's hot mouth when it was welcoming him and the hot tongue in there when it was sliding against his own making him groan lowly. When he pulled away he already felt himself harden at rapid speed, he fisted the silky hair and watched Itachi's beautiful face closely, his fingertips on Itachi's back stroked down the spine.

That simple touch and Itachi's breathing hitched, the crimson eyes went half lidded looking at him, the vampire's fingers curled on his shoulders, Itachi's perfect body arched into his touch and pressed into his own body firmly...

"Do you still hate me Itachi...?" he asked barely audible... he so didn't want to hear a confirming answer on that.

The crimson eyes never left his as Itachi smirked oddly and pushed on Hidan's broad chest making him lay back on the bed, Itachi supporting his weight with both of his hands on the sides of Hidan's head leaned down brushing their lips together feathery.

"Don't hate you... want you..." Itachi whispered and then caught Hidan's lower lip between his, sucking on it.

Hidan growled...he grabbed on Itachi's perfect ass pushing it down and rocking it on his crotch feeling that Itachi is also getting hard, their forming erections grinding together made Itachi moan softly and Hidan felt Itachi's vampire fangs on his lip, the fangs tore his lip and he felt blood seep out, it made him spank Itachi hard with both hands and massage the ass cheeks afterwards but Itachi sat up on his hips arching and _hissing_.

Hidan observed trying not to shudder at that eerie sound, Itachi's bloodied lips shone in the dim light and the pink tongue darted out licking the blood, Itachi then looked down at him and Hidan seeing the crimson eyes burn up was aroused beyond belief.

"Your blood... mhh... Hidan... such a turn on." Itachi hissed out leaning back down and sucking on his lower lip hard apparently to get more blood out of him, he could also feel Itachi's healing saliva already closing up the tiny wound.

Hidan didn't mind in the least, this kind of version of his dear vampire turned him on greatly and he was ready to moan and groan at each touch.

His hands kneaded the creamy ass cheeks, unsatisfied with it his hands sneaked into the pants grabbing on the naked flesh roughly, he was so _hungry_ to feel Itachi's skin... to feel Itachi... he rocked the delicate hips into his with force moaning when Itachi did the same pulling away from his wounded lip.

"Finished with the snack?" Hidan chuckled watching Itachi's half lidded eyes and bloodied lip corner that curled up forming a playful smirk.

"No..." Itachi stated in the most playful voice Hidan had ever heard, he gasped when Itachi cupped his sheet covered groin... his hips jerked up asking for more.

"A-all yours.." he managed to choke out as Itachi slid down on his body pulling the sheets away from him leaving him naked on the bed, his breathing got erratic watching Itachi straddle his lower legs and put the delicate hands on his hips firmly as the vampire leaned down looking up to him.

The pink tongue sneaked out, licking the tip of his erection, he groaned lustfully seeing his pre-come on Itachi's tongue and then seeing Itachi roll the tongue in his mouth moaning softly. The very same hot tongue licked all around his tip taking it in the hot mouth afterwards.

"Ah Itachi... mhh..." he groaned squirming on the bed as Itachi sucked the head in his mouth gently and played the tongue around it firmly. Hidan's hands fisted the silky raven hair trying to push Itachi down on himself, Itachi didn't resist and took him deeper starting to suck rougher.

"Ah fuck Itachi... so good..." he watching Itachi's crimson cheeks flare up and the black eyelashes flutter on them as Itachi closed his beautiful eyes starting to bob his head up and down with Hidan's hand trying to roughen it up and Itachi's hands on his hips not letting him.

just the sight and the realization how willingly Itachi was sucking him and how arousing the vampire looked like that with the plump lips wrapped around his big length and the crimson cheeks hollowing from the rough suction...he was already close.

But Itachi removed the pale hands from his hips putting them on the bed on his sides, his hips jerked up the very next time Itachi went down on him and he really hoped Itachi doesn't mind... the vampire apparently didn't mind... apparently it was Itachi's intention in the first place because the beautiful creature moaned and then wriggled his head on Hidan's cock when it was deep in the hot mouth, rubbing against the back of Itachi's throat.

This was the point where Hidan turned into a vocal boneless wanton mass of goo on the bed... his body arching and writhing as he kept bucking his hips up harshly and his hands now both on Itachi's head kept pushing the vampire down hard, sheathing himself fully each time.

"I-Itachi... I'm... close..." to his raspy moans Itachi swallowed on his length.

Simple as that it made Hidan shout out his pleasure and push Itachi down hard and keep him there while Itachi swallowed again and hummed. Hidan's eyes though lust hazed were observing Itachi as the vampire pleasured him...

"I-Itachi... look at me..." he got out and then when Itachi's crimson eyes fluttered open and looked up to him it was all over. Hidan growled loudly keeping Itachi's head prisoner with his hands as he jerked his hips roughly up, his juices filling the hot mouth.

"Itachi." he heard the sound of Itachi swallowing and it only made his pleasure greater, to see the big beautiful eyes still on him as the vampire sucked him dry, well... there was supposed to be a _limit_ for ones pleasure but Hidan was getting more and more with each dead-heartbeat...

Itachi pulled back after he had licked him clean, the black perfect eyebrows arched up at him in question.

Well, if the vampire was surprised that Hidan never lost his hardness then Itachi really was oblivious how sexy he was and what he was doing with him.

Hidan had to smirk when Itachi emitted an unmanly sound because he grabbed the delicate arms and pulled Itachi up pulling the black shirt over his head in a heartbeat, it took another heartbeat to rid Itachi of the pants.

Hidan rolled them around with Itachi's back on the bed... he could taste himself in Itachi's mouth as he pushed his tongue in it.

When they parted two pairs of eyes were shining and half lidded, he had to smile about it, his smile turned into a naughty grin when he kneeled up between Itachi's legs and grabbed them under the knees pushing them against Itachi's shoulders till the perfect ass lifted in the air for him, Hidan parted the slender legs to expose the little pink hole fully. He watched it and groaned when it twitched, Itachi was groaning too but Hidan thought it's from different reasons when his violet eyes found Itachi shameful ones Hidan smirked wider.

"P-pervert..." Itachi kind of moaned out barely holding the eye contact... once again Hidan thought it's so cute... the vampires shyness was ever so alluring not to mention the crimson cheeks... no one had ever blushed for him so furiously... he had never enjoyed anyone blush for him, thinking it's stupid and silly but when the perfect vampire kept blushing for him he was in heaven.

At Itachi's statement he nodded his head in agreement grabbing the delicious looking pale ass cheeks firmly with his hands still keeping Itachi nearly bent in half as he squeezed the round globes and parted them rather roughly watching the little pink wrinkled hole part slightly. His tongue sneaked licking the opening firmly.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi breathed in a shocked and shameful way.

"Shhh Itachi..." was all Hidan said as he kept licking and wetting the little hole and then pushed his hot tongue in it hearing a gasp and feeling the shiver run through Itachi, his tongue pushed deeper, he wriggled it around and then started to thrust it, going hard and fast.

"Nhh... Hidan...ah fuck!" Itachi growled, it made Hidan wriggle his tongue trying to get it deeper still and it made him spank the creamy ass cheek with one hand just to feel the tightness clamp around his tongue pulling him deeper... his erection twitched and throbbed.

Itachi's sweet moans got louder when his tongue pushed as deep as it could get parting the ass cheeks roughly to get deeper, he pulled back sucking on the pink puckered hole with lust nuzzling his face between the pale legs.

"Hidan..." Itachi moaned And Hidan could hear the want and need in that simple sound. He pulled away from Itachi's backside and let go of Itachi's ass letting it lay back on the bed, he was sure Itachi could see him shaking from the anticipation and he was sure his beautiful vampire is in the same state.

His hand laid on Itachi's creamy hip stroking and massaging it, his other hand went for his mouth he started to suck his fingers looking at Itachi, drooling when he thought about the things he would do to the beautiful creature.

Itachi's sat up wrapping the delicate long fingers around his wrist and pulled the fingers out of his mouth, even though Itachi's cheeks were crimson the vampire was smirking."Healing powers, remember?" Itachi asked and stuck the fingers between the luscious lips sucking them and coating them with the healing saliva.

Hidan nodded dumbly, of course he had forgotten... he had forgotten everything and right now too his mind cleared of any sane thoughts as he watched and felt Itachi's pink tongue play over his fingers and Itachi's crimson alluring eyes locked with his only made him growl in a needy way, he pulled the fingers away, crushing his lips on Itachi's pushing the vampire down on the bed and pushing Itachi's legs up some more for better access.

He massaged his fingers on the little hole. Itachi moaned in their kiss and arched under him, the delicate fingers entangled in Hidan's hair passionately as Hidan pushed two of his fingers in the heat at the same time.

The vampire pulled away from the kiss and Hidan saw Itachi's teeth clamp together...ah, so the vampire pulled away not to bite... Itachi really was the sweetest thing around!

He wriggled his fingers in the tightness groaning and watching Itachi's face closely, he adored the way Itachi started to gasp for air ...the lean body arched under him as he pushed his digits harder and rougher, he added the third finger soon shaking when he felt the tight walls give in, he pushed them deep and hard now when Itachi seemed to be fine with it.

"Mhh Hidan..." Itachi moaned and when that was out the other moans followed soon, an ecstatic smile blossomed on Hidan's lips watching Itachi's pleasured face and feeling Itachi arch and writhe under him. the little perfect ass started to push back on his fingers.

"Mhh Hidan... ahh good..." Itachi moaned loudly and Hidan growled in response crooking his fingers and pushing them deep and with force.

"Ahhh! Yes! Hidan... right there!" Itachi nearly screamed wriggling his ass on his digits violently and pushing the very same delicious ass back hard making the fingers press hard against the sweet spot... Hidan savouring every second pumped his fingers roughly making sure they hit and brush on the blessed spot each time.

"Ahhh Hidan... mhh fuck... so good..." Itachi's crimson eyes opened when Hidan pulled his fingers out half way locking his eyes with the vampire's desperate ones... Itachi's hands clutched at his shoulders firmly and Hidan felt the nails dig through his skin... perfect... he loved needy Itachi...

Itachi caught Hidan's lower lip biting on it gently."Hidan... fuck me."

The fingers were removed instantly and Hidan was pretty much growling like a wild animal hearing those words, he grabbed Itachi's legs and push them around his hips, his hand grabbed his erection spreading the pre-come on it to make it easier for both of them, he aligned himself with the little quivering opening and then the hand went to Itachi's hip grabbing it firmly for support.

"Will gladly do Itachi..." he murmured colliding his lips with Itachi's soft and wet ones as he slowly pushed inside the overwhelming heat... they both groaned as Hidan was steadily sheathing himself till almost all his length was buried in Itachi. He pulled away from the kiss panting heavily...

"Itachi... relax... fuck, so tight..." he squinted his eyes shut, his hips pushing forward slowly trying to get himself completely into the hotness.

Itachi was nowhere near relaxed, the vampire was squirming and Hidan had to press Itachi's body down with his own to stop the movement when he finally managed to burry himself to the hilt... wanting to somehow soothe the uncomfortable feeling he knew Itachi is feeling he stroked Itachi's raven hair discovering that it worked pretty much the same his fingers on Itachi's back did... the vampires crimson eyes relaxed and opened half way looking at him.

Hidan brushed his lips on Itachi's."I've told you before... but still... you're so perfect Itachi..."

Itachi for the answer lifted his head up from the pillow and pressed the wet lips on Hidan's lightly, parting them and welcoming Hidan's tongue inside.

Hidan enjoying it fully pressed Itachi's head back on the pillow with the force of his lusty kiss he also enjoyed Itachi's delicate hands move on his shoulders stroking and then moving to his back stroking there too as if to feel each muscle he had.

Still in the kiss Hidan pulled out of Itachi to the tip slowly and then pushed back just as slowly.

He was rather surprised to see his beautiful vampire arch and breathe heavily..."I-I've told you before... but fuck you're so big... and you feel so good Hidan!" the pushed his hips back urging Hidan on...

Hidan smiling his ecstatic smile dived in Itachi's pale soft neck sucking on it as he started to move his hips faster and harder hearing Itachi mewl and feeling the lithe body arch under him, it wasn't long till Itachi started to push his little ass back on him, meeting his thrusts.

"H-Hidan... just like that, mhh more." Itachi breathed out and since Hidan knew he couldn't deny Itachi... ever... and since he knew that he himself was dying to take and give more he kneeled up between Itachi's bent parted legs, he lifted the same slender legs on his strong arms and grabbed the creamy hips in a steel grip lifting Itachi's backside off the bed to which the vampire moaned lustfully watching Hidan's body and each move of it.

"How's this?" he panted rather playfully jerking his hips forward roughly and bringing Itachi on himself hard, sheathing his cock completely and watching his big length stretch the pink hole, it got so much better when he heard a scream from Itachi, it sounded something close to his name.

"Ah good... Hidan that's... good! He had hit the sweet spot and he kept Itachi in place firmly enjoying the way Itachi kept wriggling, apparently rubbing his cock on the sweet spot, the vampire was growling and arching and the delicate hands were tearing the sheets.

Hidan loved the reactions. He loved Itachi asking for more... because he was so willing to give more and more... and then some...

He pulled out and slammed back in hard making sure he is hitting the same spot, starting a rough pace.

"Yes! Ah fuck... Hidan... don't stop."

Hidan was ecstatic.

Itachi was getting more vocal with each thrust, when he saw the vampire start to move his head side to side Hidan knew he's doing a good job, it made him roughen up his already brutal pace and then he heard Itachi mewling, the vampire's beautiful face went dazed the crimson eyes stayed open and watched him as he fucked the perfect creature...

Hidan seeing Itachi drool down his crimson cheek growled and the moans started to pour out of his own throat when he pushed the slender legs on his broad shoulders and leaned down supporting himself on the bed by Itachi's sides.

He watched Itachi's pleasured face as slamming deep with each thrust, creating loud skin on skin smacking sounds and the squishy sounds of their joining, Itachi's eyes were dazed and unfocussed as he kept moving his hips harshly, apparently fucking Itachi right into seventh heaven...he was there too.

He leaned down licking the drool away and then sucked the lower lip into his mouth. Itachi moaned loudly, the crimson eyes now focussed on Hidan's violet ones.

"Mmhh Hidan... I'm...ahhh I'm..."

Ah, Hidan knew all too well what the vampire was trying to say... he had the same problem... no matter how he wanted this to last _forever_ he couldn't make it so...

He let Itachi's legs wrap around his hips firmly and pull him in hard while he leaned down over his beauty and wrapped his hand around Itachi's angry red erection starting to pump it roughly, he made the thrusts slower and deeper feeling his own peak creep up to him...

The delicate hips under him jerked roughly pushing the cock in his hand hard, Hidan felt the hot seed on his hand, he kept pumping.

"Hidan! Ahh Hidan...!" Itachi growled the pleasured sounds, digging the nails in Hidan's shoulders, when Hidan was sure Itachi had spurted out every drop he let go of Itachi's sated cock. He grabbed the creamy hip pushing deep inside, growling as he let Itachi's orgasm pleased muscles clamp around him, milking him dry...

"Itachi..." his hips jerked few more times till there was no need to keep them moving... he collapsed on Itachi's chest breathing heavily.

"I-Itachi..." he choked out rolling them around and pulling out of the heat in the process, his hands laid on Itachi's back stroking... the vampire shivering lifted his head and looked into Hidan's violet orbs...

He had to say it... because he was wrong six and nine years ago... he was fucking wrong and Itachi was right... he knew it... he was wrong when he thought there is nothing he can do to stop Itachi from leaving because all he had to do was _ask_... and he was wrong nine years ago when he acted like a total ass taking advantage and then... fuck...

"Itachi..." he started again but Itachi smiled at him...

"I think I know what you're trying to say Hidan... it's not really important anymore you know... I can very well tell by your actions the way you feel..."

Hidan didn't say anything... yes, he knew its true...

"And you can tell the same thing can't you?" Itachi asked with a smirk but he didn't wait for an answer."So why don't we stop torturing each other and simply accept the fact that we want and need each other..."

Hidan nodded agreeing... that was exactly what they had to do... because that was exactly what they both needed... and wanted... each other.

"You make the eternity seem worthwhile Itachi..." he said to which the vampire smiled somewhat cutely.

"And you make the eternity seem too short."

_..._

_Fin..._

_An: there will be no more of Inanimate, I hope you enjoyed the read. Let me know what you thought of it?_

_Meti..._


End file.
